Happy Birthday Yuri!
by HardyxGirlx89
Summary: A little 20th birthday gift to Yuri, and a look at what happens when you let your muses plan a party.


Disclaimer: All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I own NOTHING…this is just what happens when you let the muses plan a birthday party =)…and Shannon is left in charge of picking the gift!

* * *

_Happy Birthday Yuri !_

"If she doesn't hurry up we're not going to have time to get in there before Yuri gets back.."Matt said as he looked around the hotel lobby and then down at his watch for the millionth time, it was almost 6:30 and Jamie had promised she'd be back by 6 with the key.

Chris leaned back against the wall, his eyes fixed on the dark haired man, as an audible sigh escaped him. "You're driving me nuts Matt…I love you…but you're driving me nuts. You know she's always late…"

"Yea, but Yuri's gonna be back in an hour."

"Alright, let me handle this…I'll just tell them I lost my key."

"No…wait, look there she is.." Matt pointed to the short brunette that was just making her way into the lobby and heading towards them with her arms laden with boxes and bags.

"Hey you two, where's everyone else?" She asked, smiling brightly over the top of the boxes.

"Matt gave them the list of party supplies earlier and sent them out to get the rest of the stuff."

"Great! Well I've got the cupcakes, the frosting, and some streamers just like you wanted so we can at least get started with that. What time is it?"

"For your own safety, don't ask." Chris warned.

She laughed and cast an apologetic look at Matt as they started down the hall and towards the room she was sharing with Yuri. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," He replied after a bit of grumbling. "My birthday is soon make it up to me then."

"How so?"

"A really smutty Matticho fic would be nice.." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Jamie giggled.

"Oh, alright. So something cute, some cake, some candles."

Matt grinned. "Hot wax and frosting, sounds like a good night to me.."

Chris cleared his throat causing Jamie to look over at him curiously. "Does that not sound good to you?"

"No, that's fine…I was just wondering if I can get a little input?"

"Sure you can. While I'm taking requests, what can I do for you?"

"Don't let him call me Chrissy okay? Matty is cute…but Chrissy.." He crinkled his nose a little and shook his head. "It's just demeaning."

Holding back another laugh by biting down on her bottom lip Jamie nodded. "Sure, anything else?"

"No..that's it."

"Alright then we've got a party to get ready for, let's do it!" She shifted the items she was carrying to one side and swiped the key through the lock before pushing the door open, and leading the boys into the room. Once inside she immediately set the two big boxes down on the desk and then started digging through the bag to find the rolls of tape and streamers that she'd gotten. "Here we go.." She turned and handed them to Chris, "Why don't we start putting those up and Matt-" She paused as she heard a loud knocking and turned with a smile to start towards the door. "can answer that."

Pulling the door open Matt smiled upon seeing Trish, Barbie, and Randy. "Hey..where's Jeff, did you get the balloons?"

"Oh yea we got them, Jeff's bringing them in." Trish said as she stepped aside so Matt could see Jeff, who was coming down the hall with a huge bouquet of multicolored and Mylar balloons, and wearing a goofy grin that was the complete opposite of the look on his older brothers' face.

"What happened to pink and white…something simple."

Trish laughed and shook her head. "When you sent _Jeff_ to get balloons, you lost all hope of getting something simple"

"Yea, but you went with him.."

"I love that you think I can control what he does…" She giggled, but then Matt eyed her intensely and she went on to explain. "We went to Wal-Mart and…well, after I bribed him out of the toy aisle, we found the balloons and we had the pink and the white ones in the cart, but then he saw the multipack and the Mylar's and…did I mention that _YOU _are the one that sent _JEFF _to get balloons?"

"Alright, point taken." He laughed. "Those will do fine anyway. Jamie and Chris are inside putting up the decorations if you want to go help."

Trish nodded and stepped inside leaving Matt at the door with Barbie and Randy. "Let me see what you two got.."

"I'm so excited! Wait until she sees these!" Barbie pulled a few packages out of the bag and held them out to Matt.

"Are those the plates and cups you g-…do those have Disney Princesses on them?… "

Barbie stood there holding the paper plates and cups, a bright smile on her face as she nodded. "Yup they are, and they sure do."

"……You know this party is for Yuri, yes?"

She nodded. "Yep. OH! and look!!" She pulled matching party table cloth out of the bag and watched as Matt's jaw dropped.

"She's turning 20…not 6."

"She's going to love them." Barbie said defensively. "She loves Disney…tell him I'm right Randy…"

From behind her the Legend Killer just shook his head. "All I'm saying is that we're lucky she didn't get the 12 pack of plastic princess party crowns…"

"Seriously?"

"I had to pry them from her hands…I almost lost an eye."

"and I still think I should've gotten them!"

Matt chuckled, and after ushering everyone inside he helped Jeff with the balloons while Jamie and Chris, finished the streamers, Trish set up the cupcakes, and Randy and Barbie unpacked the rest of the bags.

"So did we get everything on the list?" Matt asked, looking over his shoulder as he tied a bunch of balloons to the back of the desk chair.

"Um, let me see.." Barbie grabbed the list out of her pocket and scanned it. "Balloons, streamers, drinks, plates, cups, forks, " She paused then looked up from the list and at gazed over at Randy, who was busy putting the drinks in the mini fridge. " Hey Randy, did you grab the sprinkles?"

"Sparkles?…" Randy scoffed, shutting the mini fridge door, and turning back to Barbie with an appalled expression. "I don't do sparkles…Go talk to Jericho."

"She said sprinkles, Assclown." Chris called across the room, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Randy laughed. "then yes, they're right here." He tossed her the bottle of sprinkles from the bag he was holding on to.

"Great." Barbie checked them off and then looked to Matt and Chris for the final item on the list. "Did you guys pick up the gift?"

"I'm here…is that not enough?" Chris smirked, but then he realized Barbie was serious and he began shaking his head. "Uh, No we didn't. Jeff said he would take care of it…"

Trish turned to Jeff, her usually bright brown eyes so intense she looked as though she was going to shoot daggers at him "You didn't tell me we had to pick up a gift."

"It's under control.."

"Did you pick something up?"

"Well no…"

"Then it's not under control…"

"Yes it is. I was talking to Shannon about what to get her, he said that he had a great idea,

and that he'd pick up the gift."

"Shannon?"

"Yep."

"You left Shannon in charge of the gift?"

"…yea, why?"

"SHANNON?"

"He's got it under control." Jeff said calmly. "Trust me."

"Do you know what he's getting?"

"No, but he said it's going to be good."

"Oh you better hope it is." Trish put a hand on her hip and shifted her attention away from Jeff, and looked at the rest of the crew who were all snickering under their breath. "Alright, alright…it's not a show..don't you all have something to be doing?"

"Um..no, besides she's going to be here any minute.." Matt glanced down at his watch. "It's just about 7.30, so did Shannon say when he's gonna be here?"

Jeff shook his head, and was about to argue once again that Shannon was a mature and responsible adult that could handle picking up a gift when suddenly everyone went silent and the sound of the door handle being jiggled could be heard.

"Crap!" Matt peaked through the eyehole and saw Yuri outside, trying her key in the lock repeatedly and wiggling the handle while cursing under her breath. "alright, Chris, hit the lights."

"Uh, she's a black belt, are we sure hiding in the dark and jumping out at her is a good idea?" Chris asked, but before he got an answer he heard the lock click and quickly flipped off the lights just as the door started to open.

"What in the hell…" Yuri reached blindly for the light switch, she was almost sure that she'd heard someone in her room while she was struggling with the lock, but it didn't appear to be that way now. Flicking the lights on she looked around the seemingly empty room "Jamie?…"

"SURPRISE!"

The superstars and Diva's hopped out of the bathroom and the closet, causing Yuri to drop her shopping bags and smile brightly as she looked around the room decorated with streamers and balloons. "Aw, you guys, this is awesome! I love it."

"And you haven't even seen the plates.." Barbie laughed, then ran over to the younger woman and greeted her with huge hug before leading her over to the table with the cupcakes and the plates.

"Disney princesses!! You guys are awesome!"

"We'd be more awesome if we had your gift.." Trish eyed Jeff, but her glare was disturbed by another loud knock at the door.

"ha-ha." Jeff smirked and sauntered over to the door. "That's probably Shannon now. I told you guys he could handle it." Jeff pulled the door open and met Shannon with a smile…until he saw the self proclaimed 'rejects' empty hands. "Hey man…where's the gift?"

"Is she here?"

Jeff nodded. "Yea, you're a little late."

"Shit…well it took a little longer than I thought it would.."

"What is it?"

"You'll see…just have her close her eyes.."

Jeff turned around and looked over at Yuri, she was chatting with Barbie, Trish, and Jamie while they decorated and devoured a few cupcakes. "Hey…Yuri.."

She turned and looked to the doorway where Jeff was standing and swallowed a mouthful "Yea?"

"Close your eyes.."

"Why?"

"Your gift is here and Shannon wants to bring it in."

"Oooh! Alright." She continued facing the door, but shut her eyes. From the way she was wiggling it was clear to see she was excited to see what the gift was going to be, what she couldn't have realized was that everyone around her was just as curious.

Shannon waited a few seconds then led Evan into the room, he looked as charming as usual in his jeans and t-shirt and with his adorable smile.

"Wait..yup..right there…perfect. Alright open your eyes!"

Yuri opened her eyes, her jaw dropped, and so did the cupcake she'd been holding, as she stared speechlessly at her gift.

"She doesn't like it?" Shannon asked, looking curiously at Jeff.

The rainbow haired man shrugged. "Well, he's more like a guest, not a gift Shan."

"Oh..wait, I knew I forgot something.." Shannon reached into his pocket and pulled out a bow and two tickets for The Lion King on Broadway. After putting the tickets in Evans' hand he pulled the paper off the bottom of the bow and stuck it to the top of Evans' head with a smirk. "Ta-da! Now it's a gift."

Yuri's' smile brightened even more as she strode across the room and gave Shannon a quick hug before moving past him and wrapping her arms around Evan. "Happy Birthday to me!!"

Evan laughed and wiped a little frosting from her lips before licking it off his finger. "Mmm..Happy Birthday to you."

* * *

_My gift to you is a pile of pillows for when you fan-girl faint from being all over Evan ;) Hope you enjoyed it, the muses' were not letting me concentrate on anything until we celebrated your birthday =) and it was super fun to write anyway! Hope you had ricockulously Happy Birthday! _


End file.
